infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Worker of Secrets
Galath, known by his alias "The Worker of Secrets", is a Deathless who created the Infinity Blade and presumably created the Deathless race. He is the main villain of Infinity Blade III. A long time ago, he was imprisoned in the Vault of Tears by Ausar before he was freed by Siris. He possesses a great understanding of the Q.I.P. and the Deathless. He also proves to be a competent swordsman as he displays during his duels with both Raidriar and Siris. History Infinity Blade II During Infinity Blade II, Siris learns of the Worker's existence from Saydhi. He then travels to the Vault of Tears to free the Worker in his quest to defeat the Deathless. After managing to activate all four seals of the Tower, Siris proceeds to enter the Vault. Upon approaching the Worker, Siris is attacked by Thane. The Worker proceeds to touch Thane on the back killing him immediately. The Worker then reveals his great understanding of the Q.I.P. and how he disabled Thane's Q.I.P. thus granting him a permanent death. In order for the Worker to leave the Vault, Siris is asked to defeat the God King in battle and bring him to the Vault. After Siris returns with an unconscious Raidriar, the Worker and Siris prepare to leave the Vault. However, the Worker decides to use the Infinity Blade's energy to imprison Siris in the Vault. He then reveals his true motivations; to make every Deathless subservient to him by threatening them with the loss of immortality. The Worker also reveals before leaving that Siris (during his life as Ausar), not Raidriar, was responsible for his imprisonment. Infinity Blade: Redemption During Infinity Blade: Redemption, it is revealed that the Worker lived as an inventor by the name of Mr. Galath. He is described as a prodigy of his time who runs a multi level corporation. During his time, his company worked on developing various advance technologies such as Project Omega which led to the invention of teleporation rings. He also secretly recruited prodigies to join him in researching the Q.I.P and subsequently become a Deathless. It is also hinted that he lived long before the actual events of the book, perhaps living to see multiple destructions of the world before it's present form. Infinity Blade III At the beginning of Infinity Blade III, Raidriar escapes the Vault and proceeds to face the Worker. After a brief exchange, Galath pits Raidriar against one of his minions. After defeating it, Raidriar remarks the battle was a wasteful slaughter. Galath concurs, but only in refrence to Raidriar himself. Galath then proceeds to pit Ashimar against him. Raidriar offers him the option of leaving, but Ashimar refuses, saying the Worker cannot be defeated, and knows too much. Radriar cites The Infinity Blade as being the weapon that can defeat him, but Ashimar remains silent, summoning his own Infinity Blade. Raidriar apologizes to him, then their duel proceeds, with Raidriar emerging victorious. He then picks up the new Infinity Blade, and ask why the Worker created it. Galath indulges he did so to both distract the other Deathless and prove it can be done. He then admits that there are greater weapons capable of killing the Deathless. Galath then mockingly addresses Raidriar's intent to kill him, inquiring if he really thinks he would create a weapon capable of killing him. Raidriar asked Galath, in spite of his great power and perception, how he allowed himself to be trapped in the Vault of Tears for a millenia, wondering if it had been Ausar's doing. Galath then tore an Infinity Blade out of Raidriars grasp, angrily admitting that Ausar is an anomaly. In the ensuing duel, the Worker displays an unpredictable set of attacks that, in spite of Raidriars efforts, proved too much. Upon defeating Raidriar he goes on a rant and tells Raidriar that he could never defeat him. He then reveals his intent to destroy the world and start over, telling Raidriar that he will savor the oppritunity to serve under him, beckoning him to beg for mercy. Raidriar refuses, admitting that he may not be able to stop him, but he knows who can. Grabbing the Workers datapod, he transported the datapod to a place where Siris could retrieve it. Galath then impaled Raidriar through the chest in a fit of rage and shock,permanently killing the God King. During the finale, Siris manages to defeat the Worker by impaling him in the chest with the Infinity Blade. The Worker mocks Siris that the blade cannot kill him because it was made by him. Siris proceeds to insert a device called the Redeemer (which alters the Q.I.P. of a Deathless so that his memories can be erased, and was used by the Worker to erase Ausar's memory) into the Infinity Blade, which causes the Worker to disappear in a flash of blue light, leaving the Infinity Blade behind. In the post-credits scene, a child is seen building a sand castle that resembles the Worker's tower in which the Ark is held. This child is presumed to be the Worker, reborn as a child with his memories erased. After you see the child, you will gain the achievement "Toddler of Secrets", which supports the fact that the child is the reborn Worker. Tactics You battle the Worker in the end of Infinity Blade III. At then, it is revealed that the worker is named Galath. The Worker engages you by his ship, The Ark, with the modernized Infinity Blade as a 2-handed weapon. When his health is somewhere at 2/3, he laughs and will ask you "What do you care about this world? We've destroyed it a dozen times before!" Siris replies saying he remembers everything they have done together, "the billions of lives we-" "You do remember, don't you?" Siris shakes his head, and then the Worker says "DON'T YOU, Ausar?" Then he seems to hold something like a dagger made of light, and uses the bladed as a light weapon. When is health bar is somewhere below half, he will form a sort of circle made of blue light that goes around his left wrist and arm. It is probably a shield, as he starts to attack with the Infinity Blade as a light weapon after he gains it. Dialogue Trivia * In Infinity Blade II, he is voiced by Simon Templeman, who is widely known as the voice of the Vampire Kain from the series Legacy of Kain, as well as Loghain from the Dragon Age series. * In Infinity Blade III, he is voiced by John Noble (from Lord of the Rings and Fringe) rather than Simon Templeman. * In Infinity Blade: Redemption, his real name is revealed to be Galath. This is also revealed in Infinity Blade III. * In Infinity Blade III, he is shown to have a helmet very similar to that of Thane's. He also wears a different version of the Helio Plate with the waist having a portion of black cloth. * The Worker is stabbed in a similar way by Siris like Raidriar in Infinity Blade I. * There is a glitch in Infinity Blade III wherein the Worker of Secrets' model turns black, crystalline or rainbow. The exact method of enabling this glitch is unknown. Gallery IMG 0775.png Image234.png.jpg Image276.jpg Workerib3.jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken..jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken_2._.jpg Glitch_where_the_Worker_model_is_broken_3._.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deathless Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III